You Can't Escape Fate
by Supergurl1
Summary: Somethings are fate...SV.
1. Default Chapter

Title: You Can't Escape Fate  
  
Author: Me! (U can call me.whatever u want (as long as it ain't mean).. or.Supergurl1.or even just B.  
  
Rating: Hmmm.. I don't know honestly. I'll tell you later on.  
  
Disclaimer: No.. Alias, Michael Vaughn, Sydney Bristow.blab, blab, blab..you get the idea! They all belong 2 their owners. Oh! And I don't own Tomorrow by Avril Lavigne either..She does.  
  
A.N. Ok, this is kinda AU. All you need to know is that Syd's mum is nice and snug in her cell and Will don't know about SD-6 and that SD-6 is around.Oh and feedback plz!  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
**Chapter 1: Tomorrow**  


*~*~*~*~*~*

  
"Syd?"  
  
I looked up at Vaughn's concerned face. He had been debriefing me for my next counter mission, and obviously noticed me not listening.   
  
_And I want to believe you  
When you tell me that it will be ok  
Ya I try to believe you  
But I don't_  
  
Syd? What's wrong?"  
  
My eyes scan him, taking in the shape of him, his face, his eyes and his body that I remember all to well.   
  
_When you say that it's gonna be  
It always turns out to be a different way  
I try to believe you  
Not today._   
  
Brown met green as our eyes met. His filled with worry, mine with regret. Regret for what I'm about to do.   
  
_I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_  
  
"Syd tell me."  
  
He moves closer to me, one of his large hands gripping my upper arm. I look up at him, looking at me and see the worry growing in his eyes. He reaches out and cups my face. It takes the last shred of self control, of strength, I have left to pull away, to turn my back so he can't see how much this is hurting me, so he can't see the truth.  
  
"Vaughn?"  
  
_It's always been up to you  
  
It's turning around it's up to me  
  
I'm gonna do what I have to do  
  
Just don't._  
  
I say, not waiting for a reply, a turn to face him, putting up the masks and defences. Trying to hide the truth.  
  
"I'm requesting a new handler."   
  
_Give me a little time  
Leave me alone a little while  
Maybe it's not to late  
Not today._   
  
I see hurt flash through his emerald eyes.  
  
"Sydney, what's this about? Why?. Is this about last month?"  
  
He asks. I turn away, but can still feel his eyes burning into my back.   
  
_I don't know how I'll feel  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
I don't know what to say  
Tomorrow, tomorrow is a different day_  
  
"Syd, we already talked about this, I."  
  
"No I've made up my mind."  
  
"Why? What good will this do? What the hell will it change?"  
  
He asked, stepping closer to me, his frustration echoing throughout the room.  
  
"Just tell me why! Explain it to me cause, for the life of me, I don't understand!"  
  
He yelled, his beautiful face filled with anguish.  
  
"What don't you understand?" I yell back, "I'm doing this for you! Because after that night, I love you more than ever! And I can't stand by and see you get hurt because of me! I..I just can't."  
  
The room was silent, the power and emotions of our words still hanging in the air. I reach up and angrily brush away the tears streaming down my face.  
  
"Goodbye.Michael"  
  
And then I turn and I walk out of the warehouse. I walk out of the life of Michael Vaughn. I walk away from my true love.   
_  
Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
And I know I'm not ready  
Hey yeah yeah  
Hey yeah yeah  
Maybe tomorrow_  
  
When I get outside, tears flowing freely down my face, I look up at the dark nights sky and pray. I pray to God that someday. Someday, that he will send my Guardian Angel back to me.   
  
_And I want to believe you  
When you tell me that it will  
Be ok, I try to believe you  
Not today.  
Tomorrow might change._


	2. Pink

Title: You Can't Escape Fate  
  
Author: Me! (U can call me...whatever u want (as long as it ain't mean).... or...Mike's=4ever...or even just B.  
  
Rating: Hmmm.... I don't know honestly... I'll tell you later on.  
  
Disclaimer: No.... Sadly I don't own alias, or Sydney Bristow, or *sighs*.....ok, I don't own Michael Vaughn!...Or anything related! (ok u happy now!)  
  
A.N. Ok, this is kinda AU. All you need to know is that Syd's mum is nice and snug in her cell and Will don't know about SD-6 and that SD-6 is around...Oh and feedback plz! And I no this chapt. May seem a bit weird but it will all make sense in good time!  
  
Chapter 2: Pink  
  
2 Months Later  
  
Syd's POV  
  
Pink.  
  
The one word echoed through my brain as I sat on the floor of the bathroom.  
  
Pink.  
  
I sat and just stared. Stared at the one tiny thing that decided my fate. That had changed my life forever.  
  
Pink.  
  
If I had been in a different situation, had a different life I might have been happy about this...Happy about what was coming.  
  
Pink.  
  
But I wasn't in a different situation, I was stuck with the life I had. Most importantly, I was alone.  
  
Pink.  
  
A single tear slipped down my face. I tried to stop the tears from coming, I tried to be brave, but I couldn't. Not anymore.  
  
Pink.  
  
The tears were coming at full force now. Sobs racked my body and I felt a wave of nausea come over me.  
  
Pink.  
  
After I had emptied my stomach of it's contents and washed my mouth of the taste of sick, I looked in the mirror, at my mascara-smudged face, and I wondered what my future held.  
  
Pink.  
  
A.N. Sorry it's short...but it had 2 b! Feedback plz! 


End file.
